Steal
"It's STEAL!! With your host, Mark Walker!" Steal was a short lived memory game show. Gameplay Main Game Two teams (always male-female) compete in a game where you have to remember exactly what you saw and where you saw it. They faced a 4x4 grid filled with cash, prizes and surprises. To determine which team got control, host Walker would read a toss-up question, and the team to buzz in first gets to answer. A correct answer won control, while a wrong answer passed control to their opponents. The controlling team would study the board for a short amount of time (10 seconds in round 1, 5 seconds in round 2) and then the board would go out and rotate (90 degrees in round 1, 180 degrees in round 2), then the computer would ask the controlling team to find a symbol on the board (either cash, swag, or Jools). The teams would move the cursor by moving it up, down, left or right a certain amount of squares (ex: Up 3, Right 2) and they would lock in their decision by saying "Steal", then the symbol would be revealed. If it's what was asked for, the team would win cash, or a prize. If not, they earned nothing for that turn, and the square was dead. The teams took in turns at the board. The symbols on the board are: *'Cash Squares' – There were six of these on the board and were indicated by a pound sterling symbol. The team who found this would win cash determined by a randomizer. (£0 to £25 in the first round, £0 to £50 in the second round). In the first round, they were all green; in the second round, however, three of them were green and the other three were red. If the team found a red cash square, they would have to surrender pounds to their opponents in the same way with the green pound sign, unless a zero was landed on. When asked to find cash, the team could only uncover green cash squares. *'Swag Bag' – There were four of these on the board. Should a team find this, they would win a prize. While some prizes were good (such as a pocket translator or workout equipment), others were not (such as a teacup and saucer broken in a total of 12 pieces for a literal "twelve piece tea set"). *'Burglar Mask' – There was only one of these on the board. Finding it would have a team steal one of their opponent's prizes, if they had any. *'Jools' – There were three of him on the board. If found, the team would play an arcade-style computer mini-game. These games often involved his sidekick Scruff and/or his archenemy, Boxer the Guard Dog. *'Jail' – There were two of these on the board. If found the team would get nothing for that turn. In the second round, the team would also lose £5. The team with the most cash after the two rounds won the game, and moved on to the bonus game. Both teams kept whatever cash and prizes they earned. Bonus Round One member of the winning team faced the board to try to find 5 symbols: A key, a bank, a vault, an alarm and a safe. S/He would have 8 picks of the board to try to find these within a 60 second time limit. There were also six cash squares (worth £5, £25, or £50 and two of each amount), and five police helmets (finding one of these meant the player would lose 5 seconds). The board was shown for five seconds before being covered up; the innermost four squares then rotated 180 degrees counterclockwise, while the outer ring of twelve squares rotated 90 degrees clockwise. Should the player find all 5 symbols within the 8 picks or before the 60 seconds expired (whichever came first), the team would win £1,000 plus £500 for every unsuccessful attempt to a maximum of £3,000. Mini-Games *Buried Booty *Open and Shut Cases YouTube Link First Episode Category:Memory Category:Family Game Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1990 premieres Category:1990 endings Category:ITV Shows